Wawanakwa School of the Arts: Year One
by LadyIceCherry
Summary: Welcome to WSA. The best art school in the country! Our favorite 24 teens will be going there! Get ready for romance, heartbreak, competitions, enemies, friendships and injuries! Pairings inside. Rated T for Teenage Drama! FIRST CHAPTER IS UP! {Chapter 1: Heading to WSA (Part 1) - A few of our main characters are introduced, and new friendships our formed.}
1. Prologue: Enrollment

**Prologue**

_Hello, and welcome to WSA, Wawanakwa School of the Arts. We are glad to have you joining us this year. Arts include:_

_Illustration_

_Painting and Drawing_

_Comics_

_Mosaics_

_Printmaking and Imaging_

_Fiber Art (Example: Knitting, Sewing, Weaving)_

_Calligraphy_

_Photography_

_Sculpture_

_Conceptual Art_

_Dance (Examples: Gymnastics, Figure Skating, Synchronized Swimming) _

_Martial Arts_

_Theatre_

_Film _

_Architecture_

_Creative Writing_

_Electronic Media_

_Textiles_

_Music_

_Video Games_

_Culinary Arts_

_Cosmotology_

_We have a 24 new freshman's coming this year. They have been picked because of a certain or special talent they have. They are:_

_Alejandro _

_Beth _

_Bridgette_

_Cody _

_Courtney_

_DJ_

_Duncan_

_Eva _

_Ezekiel_

_Geoff _

_Gwen _

_Harold _

_Heather_

_Izzy_

_Justin_

_Katie _

_Leshawna_

_Lindsay_

_Noah_

_Owen_

_Sadie_

_Sierra_

_Trent_

_Tyler_

_We are happy to be accepting them into our school._

**YAY 4 ART! Anyway, I had this idea out of the blue. **

**The main couples for this story are:**

**Courtney/Duncan**

**Bridgette/Geoff**

**Gwen/Trent**

**Side couples:**

**LeShawna/Harold**

**Heather/Alejandro**

**Lindsay/Tyler**

**Love Triangles:**

**Katie/Noah/Izzy**

**Owen/Izzy/Noah **

**Duncan/Courtney/Justin**

**Oh R&R!**


	2. Chapter One: Heading to WSA (Part 1)

**If you're wondering what happened to the other two chapters, I deleted them because they were only Author's Notes. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Franchise or its characters. I only own the idea!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**"Heading to WSA"**_

_**(Part One)**_

It was _THE day. _

The day that all of the students would be heading to Wawanakwa School of the Arts, to study for their future as singers, dancers, musicians, etc.

Gwen Lochman _wasn't _excited. Quite the opposite actually.

You see, Gwen's mother made her go, so Gwen could be famous like she had always wanted to be. The difference between Gwen and most other teens is that she didn't want to be famous. She was already happy with her normal life in her 2-floor house living with her mother and brother, Shane. Gwen was currently about to board the train. The school was located in the town of Wawanakwa which was far away from her comfortable home in Michigan. She was sure that she was going to hate this school and the preppy students with a burning passion.

Bridgette was moderately excited. This surfer girl was from the warm coasts of California. Her dad knew the vice-principal of WSA from high school. Plus, Bridgette happened to be a pro at gymnastics and ballet. Not to mention her extreme love for surfing.

Bridgette got on the plane and sat down next to a girl with autumn brown hair and tanned skin. She has the WSA tag on her luggage, just like Bridgette does.

"You're going to WSA too?" Bridgette asked the girl next to her.

The girl nods. "Yep. This will be my first year. Are you going too?"

"It's my first year too. I'm Bridgette." Bridgette says smiling.

"I'm Courtney."

Courtney had a love for the performing arts. Dancing, singing, acting, she's done them all. She even knows how to play a few instruments. Even though she didn't want to leave her home in Florida, she was excited for a chance to meet new people.

"I'm so excited!" Bridgette said.

Near the front of the plane sat Heather, one of the meanest girls around. Heather had come from Florida also, where she took ballet at a local studio. She was also the head cheerleader at her old school. At the moment, Heather was listening to the airhead next to her talk on the phone.

"I know right! This is so exciting! Oh, love you ma! The train is about to go!" The blonde closed the phone and turned to Heather. "So, what are you coming here for?"

Heather smiled. She always loved to show off her talents. "I specialize in cheerleading and ballet, if you must know."

The blonde gasped in surprise. "I do cheerleading too! And gymnastics! We can be best friends! I'm Lindsay."

Truthfully, Heather wanted nothing to do with the blonde. Heather figured that a friend like Lindsay would be absolutely useless. But, she needed someone to talk too…. Heather smiled at Lindsay. "I'm Heather."

"OMG SADIE! This is soooo exciting!"

"OMG, Katie! I know right!"

_Oh no. _Gwen thought to herself. She was just so lucky to be placed in front of squealing idiots. _Let's hope this ride ends quick. _

Someone sat down by her, but she didn't notice right away until he got her attention.

"I'm guessing everyone on this train is going to WSA? I see a lot of tags." He said.

Trent was a calm, fun-loving guy who loved to play the guitar and sing. Some people often mistook him for a professional. As soon as he got the scholarship for WSA, he agreed to go. Partially because his mother had attended the school herself.

"They must've payed a lot of money in order to rent a whole train." Gwen said. "I'm Gwen,"

"I'm Trent." Trent noticed that she was holding a sketchbook. "Are you coming for the art program?"

Gwen nodded.

"Bridgette, that guy is totally staring at you." Courtney told her newfound best friend.

Bridgette turned to see a cute blonde who was wearing a cowboy hat. He noticed her and tilted his hat. Bridgette blushed and turned back around.

Courtney laughed and got up from her seat. "I'll be right back."

As she walked to go to the bathroom, she stopped to pick up something for someone. When she got back up, she turned to see someone smirking at her.

"What's so funny?" Courtney asked the stranger.

"Nothing sweetheart, just enjoying the view." He replied.

"_Pig,_" Courtney muttered, continuing to walk past.

"The name's Duncan, Princess!" Duncan leaned back in his chair, waiting for her to come back.

"Looks like those two got off to a bad start," Gwen said, taking note of the scene that just went down in front of her. She and Trent had been talking to each other for most of the ride. Turns out, they have a little of the same interest. Besides that, Trent was a really nice guy.

"$30 they'll be dating by exam time." Trent said.

Gwen smiled. "Your on."

**And that's it for now. :) I would do one long chapter if I actually know what I was doing. As you guys can probably see, this story has no plot line. Which means I can make anything happen to any character, WHENEVER I WANT! I don't even have to explain myself (Almost like a soap opera).**

**Argh, you guys don't have to review on this. This chapter sucked. XD.**


End file.
